Forever Love
by csinycastle85
Summary: Bobby realize how much he needs Alex. Chapter 4 is finally up!
1. Revelation

**Title: Forever Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.**

**Author's Note: Yay my first CI story in nearly a year! I know it is early but this piece is in celebration of our favorite detective pair returning! Not beta'd so any mistakes made are mine.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Mention of/Spoiler for: Blind Spot (6.1), Untethered, (7.9), Purgatory (7.11)**

**Chapter 1: Revelation**

* * *

It was nothing short of a miracle, the NYPD wanted him and his partner back working at Major Case.

He had just returned from helping the FBI capture Ross' killer.

When the suspect had been tracked and found he knew was in trouble, thus took off running. The suspect didn't want to go down without a fight. So during the chase Bobby along with other agents were shot at but all missed the spray of bullets. The suspect was captured when one of the agents who was unseen popped out of nowhere and tripped the suspect leading to his arrest.

The near life and death experience that had made him realize that during his time away from his partner after she fired him, that he Bobby Goren was ready to make Alex Eames his.

At first he thought he was going to be able to live without and let her have a life and possibly get married. However, the thought of Alex marrying someone else gave him the chills.

They had gone through so much as friends and partners.

First Jo Gage kidnapped Alex, then it was his jail undercover that got him suspended and then went undercover without telling Alex which made Alex furious when she found out after the fact she pointed her gun at him.

Now Ross' killer behind jail for the rest of his life and that he was back in NYC, he was ready to come up with a plan to woo Alex.

He would start sooner but now that he and Alex were needed at MCS it would be better to do it carefully and discreetly.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks reading "Forever Love". Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Putting Plans into Motion

**Title: Forever Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. **

**Author's Note: Yay my first CI story in nearly a year! I know it is early but this piece is in celebration of our favorite detective pair returning! Not beta'd so any mistakes made are mine. **

**A/N 2: I apologize for this chapter for being so short; hopefully next chapter will be longer.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Mention of/Spoiler for: a teeny spoiler of them being in lingerie store.**

**Chapter 2: Putting Plans into Motion**

* * *

Once he put his brilliant mind to work, he came up with a plan to woo Alex and for the scavenger hunt. He had talked to a few people he needed help from and all were on board instantly. He only hoped that Alex wouldn't figure it out too quickly.

_Now all I have to do is set the plan in motion and hope it doesn't fall flat._

-x-

The day of their return had arrived and both Alex and Bobby were ready for what was in store them; only Alex didn't know that one part of her life was about to change.

As it turned out there were a lot of cases for them to solve. Amidst all the cases they had Bobby put his plan into motion.

He did everything from the way she liked her coffee (a little cream and a lot of sugar) and her Danish to getting Skittles when she needed them.

Then were times where he would subtly flirt with her. He did everything from accidently brushing his hand on her shoulder to giving her a quick hug when she was upset over a case. He even had to improvise by holding her hand when a sales person at the lingerie asked if they were a couple.

He also managed to do it without anyone noticing, not their colleagues and not their captain.

However, he didn't realize that Alex had picked up on his odd vibe but decided to pretend like she didn't notice.

Nonetheless, she thought to herself, _ok what on earth is going on? Goren seems to be acting funny when usual he keeps to himself, something is definitely up._

* * *

**A/N 3: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "Forever Love". Reviews are appreciated! **


	3. The Scavenger Hunt Continues

**Title: Forever Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. ABBA owns the song "Dancing Queen".**

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry this update is late life has been busy! Hope the length of this chapter will make for the time. I am assuming Alex's favorite flowers are wildflowers. Not beta'd so any mistakes made are mine. **

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Mention of/Spoiler for: The Pardoner's Tale (1.8), Yesterday (1.18), Cherry Red (2.19)**

**Chapter 3: The Scavenger Hunt Continues**

* * *

Alex had been noticing the change in Bobby but pretended like she didn't know what was going with her eccentric and loveable partner.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she received a note on her desk and Bobby was nowhere to be seen.

_Strange, he's here and then he's not here._

Alex opened the note and read it.

_My dearest Alex,_

_I am sure you have noticed the "subtle" differences about me and wonder what is going on. Well I can't reveal anything yet. However, you shall soon find out. Please meet me tomorrow but before you do I have a scavenger hunt planned for you. At the end of the letter includes first scavenger hunt clue._

_Yours Truly,_

_Bobby_

_**Well at least I don't have much planned except to hang out with Nate tomorrow afternoon.**_

At the end of the note it read:

_Clue #1: Go home and you will find something you like, there you will find your next clue._

Once reading the note she smiled and thought _well buddy let the games begin!_

-x-

Since their captain had told them they would be on call for the weekend, Alex tucked the noted away, got her belongings and headed for the garage. Following a slow drive home due heavy traffic she arrived home at Forrest Hills only to notice someone at her door. She felt her heart rate go up.

_Okay stay calm, no need to panic…yet._

As she exited her car she slowly got out hand on her gun. Approaching the front door realized it was flower delivery guy.

The delivery guy whipped around when he realized he was being watched.

"Are you Ms. Eames?" asked delivery guy nervously when he saw the gun.

"Yes I am."

"I am here to deliver a bouquet of wildflowers, sign here please."

Alex put away her gun and to receive and sign for the flowers and the guy was on his way.

The moment Alex was in her home and had the door locked and her gun and badge stored away, she looked in the bouquet and found what she looking for, the next clue.

As soon as the flowers were in a vase, she opened the envelope, took out the card and read the clue.

_Clue #2: Look for the clothing item we talked about in the Alyssa Cooney case. Once you have found the clothing item pair it with your favorite blouse. Have both handy and in the morning check your email to get your next clue._

Alex pondered for a moment what the clue meant.

_Hmm the one clothing item we briefly talked about during Alyssa Cooney case…wait the miniskirt? Oh boy I need to look for it._

For the next two hours she looked through the clothing she had stored in her basement. Luckily it didn't' take her long to find.

_Aha! I found it! Hopefully it still fits._

When she found what she was looking for, she did a few chores and then called a night because she knew the next day it was going to be a lot going on.

-x-

The following morning Alex woke up early. Normally she's not the type who woke up early especially on a Saturday and her day off. Nevertheless today was a different day; today she was getting her next clue, closer to finding out what Bobby is up to.

She got up and quickly to get ready and once she had three cups of coffee she opened her email and searched for an email from Bobby and found it.

_Okay Eames, _

_Clue #3: This has to do with one particular item on our joint desks. It also has to do with four legs. Expect a call from Deakins soon. _

Alex pondered for a bit and figured it out quickly.

_**Could he be talking about getting a dog? **_

No sooner had Alex checked her other emails and had shut off her computer when her phone rang. She checked to be sure who the caller was.

"Good morning, Jimmy," answered Alex even though it still sounded weird calling Deakins by his first name.

"Morning Alex," said Deakins and added, "I won't take long but the Anja, our dog the Angie and I adopted last month had puppies last week and wanted you to be the first to choose from the litter."

Alex smiled. She recalled the time she heard from Deakins about the stray Corgi (with sable and white markings) that him and Angie had rescued and adopted. The stray had also turned out to be pregnant.

On the other hand Alex couldn't help it. It moved her that Bobby remembered she loved dogs and Joe's dog was no exception.

"When would you like to come over?" asked Deakins bringing Alex out of her thoughts.

"How about in an hour?"

"That is fine. I will see you then."

No sooner had Alex hung up her phone, when she received a text.

_Hey Eames,_

_Forgot to mention you will receive your next clue later this afternoon._

_Until then,_

_Bobby._

_**Bobby sure knows when to be mysterious.**_

Alex got ready and left her place and reached Deakins' place following a short bout in traffic.

Right as she arrived and had gotten to the front door of the Deakins' Jersey City home the door opened.

"Good morning Alex, it is good to see you," said Angie giving Alex a quick hug and added, "Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee?"

"Yes please."

"Okay then, Jimmy is in the den with the Anja and her puppies."

"Morning Alex," said Jimmy when he saw Alex standing at the entrance of the den.

"Morning Jimmy," said Alex returning the greeting.

"Come and meet the newest additions."

Alex came closer and kneeled by the basket.

Alex gently scratched Anja behind the ears and then softly petted each of the puppies. However, her heart melted when Alex saw the runt of the litter, a tiny puppy, burrowed at a corner of the box away from the mother and the rest of the litter.

She carefully picked up the puppy and cuddled it instantly thinking of the perfect name.

When Deakins saw he smiled and thought _**figures Alex would side with the underdog**__._

"Jimmy I found the puppy I would like to have," said Alex whilst gently stroking the fur of the puppy, and added, "When can I pick up Hybrid?"

"Hybrid? Good choice and excellent name selection Alex. We'll have Hybrid spade and neutered, shots taken care of and micro-chipped by when you come to pick her up in four weeks."

"Thanks for including me Jimmy."

"Not a problem."

Alex stayed and chatted with Jimmy and Angie catching for a little while before heading to her sister's house to spend time with Nathan.

The moment she arrived and had car parked at her sister's place in Queens she saw Nate running at full speed. She barely had enough time to open her arms before Nate grabbed on for a hug.

_**Where had the time gone? It seemed like yesterday Nate was a newborn and now he is eight!**_

"Auntie Lexi, you're here!"

"Are you ready to have fun?"

Nate nodded vigorously.

-x-

Following a delightful afternoon with Nate hearing about his adventures at school and teaching a few tricks of the trade from her time playing soccer.

Right at the end of her visit Nate spoke up.

"Auntie Alex, Uncle Bobby had something he wanted me to give to you.

"He does?"

"Uh-huh."

Nate leads Alex to the living room and then ran up to his room to get it and then quickly ran back down to the living to give the envelope to his aunt.

_Clue #4: Hope you had fun with Nate and it is hard to believe he is so big now! Okay for your next clue, it has to do with the Coffman case and what he cherishes more than anything else. Once you have figured it out what it is. Now go to the place you impressed Lewis during the case of the death of the investigative reporter, he will give you your final clue._

After reading the fourth clue Alex put her detective skills to work.

_**Hmm in the Kate Finoff homicide case, the one item Roger Coffman loved the most was classic cars and the place where I impressed Lewis was his auto shop in Brooklyn. So I am my next stop is his shop.**_

Before leaving, Alex called for a cab and went to one of the two bathroom and changed into the mini skirt. Once she hugged Nate and bid her sister and brother-in-law goodbye she got in the taxi and arrived at Lewis' auto shop in no time.

When Lewis saw Alex walk in he let out a low whistle.

"Wow looking good Detective Alex."

Alex smiled. She knew Lewis had a crush on her.

"Thanks Lewis. Do you have what Bobby wants to give me?"

"I sure do. Follow me. "

When Alex reached where Lewis was standing, he asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

The moment Lewis pulled off the car cover to reveal the car Alex gasped. In front of her was a cobalt blue 1957 Chevy Corvette.

Lewis saw the look of shock on Alex's face.

"Bobby told me it had to cover your badge number. So when we found this car it was in bad shape and restored it. We also put in a V-8 engine for maximum performance. What do you think?"

"I love it!" Alex exclaimed although still bowed over.

"Oh I was instructed to give you this," said Lewis handing her an envelope.

"Thank Lewis," said Alex knowing what was exactly in the envelope.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Detective Alex but I must get back to work. Don't be a stranger though."

"You too, okay."

Once Lewis met up with a customer who walked in Alex opened up the envelope and something fell out, a key.

Alex looked for the note and found it.

_Final clue: Like the car I picked out for you? Well it is yours to keep. Okay here is your final clue. Remember the first time you heard your favorite song in this particular location? Please meet me there in an hour and a half (wearing the 'clothing item' I mentioned in the second clue) for a night you won't soon forget._

When she finished reading the note she pondered the note and clue while turning the car key in the palm of her hand.

_**Hmmm, the first time I heard my favorite song ABBA song 'Dancing Queen' and I heard at Bobby's place. Wait a minute all this time Bobby has been at his place whilst I have been searching all around for answers to clues?**_

Alex smiled and shook her head and got into the car, felt the interior and relished it, started it, revving the engine letting it come to life and drove it to the exit of the shop and drove towards Bobby's apartment.

During her short drive, Alex got a lot of looks of admiration. Once she had arrived at Bobby's place and had parked in the parking garage, she cut the engine and before long had the car covered.

She headed upstairs and when she reached Bobby's apartment on the seventh floor, she took a deep breath and knocked.

As soon as the door opened and out stepped Bobby Alex felt as if the air was knocked out of her body. Bobby had on the pair of jeans that fit him so well and a snug t-shirt.

Conjuring up a rose Bobby said in a suave voice, "Welcome my lady, tonight is all about you."

Still speechless Alex let Bobby lead her into in his place of an unforgettable night.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of "Forever Love". Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Epilogue: End Result of the Scavenger Hu

**Title: Forever Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry this update is long overdue, had put it on hiatus until I had something concrete only to have life take over for the last year, so thank you SpaceKitten2700 for bringing it to my attention! Not beta'd so any mistakes made are mine. Flashbacks are in italics and thoughts/messages are bold italics**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Epilogue: End Result of the Scavenger Hunt**

* * *

-Summer 2013, Alex's POV-

As I sit here on a beautiful Saturday afternoon enjoying a well-deserved off and absentmindedly stroking Hybrid's fur (who by the way has grown to be the strongest and most loyal dog) I began to think back all that has happened.

It had been eighteen months I reached the Bobby's apartment at the end of her scavenger and a lot has happened. After wooing and romancing me that night our love lives changed forever. For the first six months we both moved out of our apartments and into a home we purchased together; Bobby's reasoning was the home I sold belonged to me and Joe, and he didn't want to impede on that, my reasoning was it brought back memories from my kidnapping several years back.

During the latter six months he surprised me once again, he proposed in the most romantic way, we had taken an excursion to my old city of residence and he had taken me to the boardwalk that overlooked Rockaway Beach.

_-Summer 2012-_

_We had been walking aimless on the boardwalk when Bobby suddenly stopped walking causing me to crash into him a little and ton wonder what is going on; there he pointed to message he had prepped an hour earlier. I squinted and gasped once I made sense of the words: __**"Alexandra Eames, will you marry me?"**_

_Once I regained my consciousness I saw that my gentle giant of a partner Bobby Goren had gotten down one knee and presented me with a stunner of a ring a princess cut diamond ring set in yellow gold. With the ring he said, "Alexandra you are the one I mean to be with as there is nowhere else I want be right now then with. Will you become my wife and marry me?"_

_Taking a moment to collect my thoughts I soon gave my answer, "Yes Bobby without a single hesitation, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you—I will marry you and become your wife._

Once he had gotten back up and put the ring on my finger and we sealed the deal with a sweet and loving kiss.

The other amazing event was our wedding, it took place six months later; it was a small and intimate which included only my immediate family (as by then Bobby was on his own) and our closest friends and former colleagues. The most moving part of the wedding was our vows.

_-December 2012-_

_After the minister gave us to proceed I cleared my throat and began my vow, "Today, as I give myself to you, my mind is clear and my commitment is strong with all that I am and all that I have to offer you in love and in joy. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream again._

Bobby, today I join my life to yours. Not merely as your wife, but as your friend, your lover, and you confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, and the companion of your life.

I consider it an honor and a privilege to be the one you have chosen as your life's mate. I promise to be a true and faithful wife. To love, respect, and be honest with you always. I promise to be supportive of your goals and as you grow intellectually, emotionally, and spiritually. I will never be afraid to confide in you. I promise to be a good listener and a safe confidant. You are always safe and welcome in my innermost world. I promise to share my goals and ideas with you. As we grow together throughout our relationship, there are no limitations on the possibilities of our relationship and I hope we never have to realize just how high our high can be.

I believe in you and I always will be here for you, now, always and forever."

_Once I had finished, Bobby smiled and began his vow, "Alexandra, you are so many things to me, and I am sure you will be many more in our life together. No one is perfect, but with all of your strengths and weaknesses, and with all of mine, together we ARE perfect. You complete me in more ways than I could have thought possible. I knew before my heart did that we were made for each other. Now my heart has caught up, and the joy that I feel from the love that I have for you is incomparable, and I know that you feel the same because your love radiates from you and surrounds me in warmth._

Because of all of these things, I want with all my heart, to be the best person I can be for you. I will love you forever. I will laugh with you when times are good, and I will lift you up when times are hard. I will be the joy of your heart, and I will be the food of your soul. I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses, and hold you with passion. My affection will know no bounds. With this ring I give to you my body, my mind, my soul, my ENTIRE BEING."

Now six months after we got married he continues to surprise and it ceases to amaze me and I hope it he will never stop.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the end of "Forever Love", reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
